What Happened to Jersey
by Sil Dante 57
Summary: What happened to the Dimeo Crime Family


Phil Leotardo was dead

The Dimeo family, dispatched a pair of button men shot him in the head in front of his wife and grandchildren.

Tony Soprano was dead.

The Millio crew of the Lupertazzi crime family decided to take revenge on the man who facilitated the murder of their former captain.

The Dimeo family was left without a boss, consigliere and was short of two capos.

Silvio Dante was in a coma, or so everyone thought until the day when he rolled up in front of the Bing, in a black escalade, where Paulie was standing.

"I hear we have a meeting with New York", said Silvio.

"They figure they can give us a deal, new management", replied Paulie

"You mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all, how's the leg?"

"Well it's better the leg be my problem then the hallow points that landed next to my spine."

"So what's our play with Butchie and Little Carmine?"

"They want to take us in, we're open to that, but we have our own capos, our own jersey crew boss, and a fair split in city business."

"Butch is handing over leadership of the family to Carmine next week."

"I thought Carmine didn't want the big spot."

"That was before his legit shit went fuck end up."

"And Butchie?"

"Florida, he's got a gumare there"

"That leaves an old friend of our family in the top spot of the biggest fucking family in America, shit, if this was for any other reason, I'd have sunshine coming out of my ass."

"Let's get going, best not let the new boss be kept waitin."

In New York:

Silvio and Paulie pull up to the social club in brooklyn which serves as the headquarters of the Lupertazzi crime family. Silvio and Paulie sit opposite Butch Deconcini, Albie Cianflone and Little Carmine. Everyone is offered drinks but no one accepts. Silvio pulls out a pack of cigarettes and lights one. Paulie sits staring at Butch who is directly opposite him.

Silvio breaks the silence: "In the interests of time, why don't we get to the point."

Butchie responds: "We all know what we want to do, New York and Jersey have long standing bonds and we intend to make those bonds more official."

"Please spare us the bullshit", replies Paulie.

"I just got out of the hospital today, I know what's been going on and I know the pros and cons to this kinda merger, there's certain stipulations if you will, that have to be made before we agree on anythin". Silvio was becoming frustrated by Butchie's smug facial expressions.

"If you agree to become part of this family, you have my personal guarantee that as made members of this family you will have no more trouble with New York or anyone else for that matter, we're the most powerful of all the families and if anyone thinks that they can touch a lupertazzi man they're sadly mistake, we're also willing to pay for Tony's funeral costs and of course any money you need to buy you're competition out will be supplied. I also plan to give your faction control of all of the commision's product importation and distribution as well as control of AC. As far as we're concerned you now own the boardwalk city." Carmine continued to lay out his plans; " As I am aware, we were already going to you for muscle so we believe that it would only make sense to cede the responsibility for all muscle to your people."

"Leadership", said Sil

Albie spoke; "Sil we respect you're position and we leave it you to pick your people, capos, soldiers, everyon. As well seeing as though Butchie is going down south we figure that leaves a top spot open for you. You get the mantle of street boss or head capo in other words, you'll have full responsibilitiies for Jersey and the other crews that aren't already mine."

"Fair enough, I'll take it, everything that you laid out, you stay true to, that's the only way this works", said Sil.

In the months following that meeting Little Carmine kept his word, Silvio and the Jersey crews slowly started taking over all illegal enterprises in the state, they bought out kingpins and bookies alike. Sil remains in control of the crews even today in 2014 with Paulie Walnuts, Patsy Parisi and Larry Barese running three of his crews. He has forged a good relationship with criminals from all over the NY-NJ area. Little Carmine remains in firm control of the Lupertazzi family with Albie Cianflone as his consigliere and Butch Deconcini as his underboss who runs the Florida operations.


End file.
